


Dawn

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

He’s sitting in a dirty bus station at two am, a ticket marked “Destination: SIlicon Valley” clenched tightly in his hands, and his father’s words echo in his head. 

_ If you leave right now, you better not come back! _

__ His foot is bouncing and he can’t stop it, because he closes his eyes and sees Dean begging, 

_ Please don’t go. _

__ But he can’t live like this anymore. He hates this life. He wants something better. 

An empty bus pulls up in front of him. 

Sam walks on with nothing but a backpack and his ticket and no second thoughts. None. 


End file.
